Over the years, outdoor and garden or backyard activities have become increasing popular. However, workplace and family demands in today's busy lifestyles often leave little time to organize and assemble all the necessary gear, such as gardening implements or food preparation and serving utensils prior to commencing such activities and then for cleaning and reorganizing such equipment after the activity is over. Gardening or barbecue accessories, for example, are often stored haphazardly out of sight in garages or basements and in boxes for extended periods of time, such as during the cold weather months, and then have to be retrieved at a moment's notice for the first warm and sunny afternoon.
In addition to convenient storage, easy access to a sink for cleaning outdoor equipment and utensils of the various outdoor activities is particularly desirable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,708 to Lee discloses a foldable kitchen sink that includes two support members that are hinged to each other such that their upper surfaces may be deployed in a facing folded position or in a coplanar unfolded position. One support member has a dishwasher bucket mounted thereto; the other support member has a grille mounted thereto. The sink can be folded and transported, but does not include a faucet assembly for connection to a water supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,929 to Haley discloses a portable modular cart and game table that includes a faucet assembly and a sink basin mounted on the upper surface of the cart. A cover is connected to the cart and is movable between a first position that overlies the sink basin and a second position providing access to the sink basin. The faucet assembly is rotatable 360 degrees and collapsible, so that the faucet assembly assumes the upright position when the cover is in the second position and collapses axially when the cover is in the first position. The location of the faucet assembly occupies desirable counter top area which could be used to support utensils and other items.
There remains, therefore, a need for a sink with the faucet assembly that can be installed on outdoor equipment and that includes features that overcome the limitations, shortcomings and disadvantages of other sinks without compromising their advantages.